Una historia que nunca sucedió
by KurohiSazec
Summary: España es un buen hermano mayor o por lo menos eso intenta, pero ¿qué pasa cuando un capricho de su hermanito Nueva España se sale de control? mal summary


**Disclaimer:** Hetalia Axis Powers no me pertenece, es de himaruya-sensei. Este fic no contiene parejas pero sí un OCNueva España, ¿le dan una oportunidad al pequeño Nuevo Antoniense?

**Una historia que nunca sucedió.**

El pequeño Nueva España siempre fue un niño muy hiperactivo y curioso, si no estaba corriendo por el enorme jardín de su casa, lo podías encontrar explorando nuevos lugares o simplemente persiguiendo a su hermano España para que le contara historias de sus largos viajes o de cómo eran las cosas que se encontraban al otro lado del mundo.

—¡España! ¿Cómo te fue en tu viaje? ¿Qué me trajiste? ¿Me extrañaste? ¿Cómo están mis primos del Sur?… — le gritaba Nueva España a su hermano mientras corría hacia donde estaba el mayor que desembarcaba de su largo viaje.

—¡Hola!, bien, nada, sí, bien…— contestaba Antonio en automático casi sin respirar tratando de responder a la misma velocidad a la que preguntaba el pequeño que ahora no paraba de saltar enfrente de él.

—…¿Vienes por más tomates? ¿Quieres a los tomates más que a mí? ¿Me compras un barco? ¿Me dejarías acompañarte a tu casa? ¿Me compras un perrito?...

—…sí, si no te callas sí, sí, tal vez, no… — España reaccionó dos segundos después de haberle contestado, ¡¿Qué demonios acababa de decir?! Quizás no escucho bien, no podía haberle dicho que le compraba un barco en vez de un perro… ¿o sí?

—¡Ehhhhhh! ¡Tendré un barco y podré ir a verte cuando quiera!

Ok, quizás sí se lo dijo, grave error. Si algo tenía que admirar de la Nueva España era que tenía muy buena memoria (claro, sólo cuando le convenía) y que sabía muy bien cómo conseguir que él le cumpliera todos sus caprichos. Esta vez la técnica que uso Nueva España para que Antonio le diera un barco fue la peor de todas… le dijo que las cosechas de tomate podrían 'accidentalmente' no dar frutos ese año y eso por nada del mundo lo iba a permitir. Maldiciendo en susurros su mala suerte, al mayor no le quedo de otra más que darle un barco; pero claro no le iba a dar uno enorme, al contrario le compro el más chico que encontró… de hecho prácticamente obligó a uno de sus marineros a que le vendiera un barquito que se había construido para dar paseos por la mar con su pequeña familia, por ello el barquito era una especie de casita flotante.

Antonio era un buen hermano mayor, o por lo menos eso intentaba, así que dejo que Nueva España 'navegara' en su nuevo barco. Bueno, en realidad amarro el barquito a un muelle con una enorme soga para que sintiera que en verdad estaba navegando 'como todo un marinero' (...y así fue como se inventaron los carruseles). No era su mejor opción pero al ver que ninguno de sus marinos aceptaba acompañarlo para que no se perdiera no le quedo más opción, incluso se le hizo extraño que todos huyeran en cuanto se los proponía. Ver todo el tiempo un barquito que daba vueltas con un niño que no paraba de brincar y de gritar emocionado no era para nada divertido, por eso los tres marineros que se encargaban de cuidarlo no tardaron en dormirse. Tan dentro estaban de sus sueños que no se dieron cuenta cuando la soga se rompió y el barco (con todo y niño incluido) comenzó a navegar de verdad.

—Marineros… Buenos días… — les decía un español con una enorme sonrisa, aunque esa sonrisa agradable, al contrario era una sonrisa malvada ¡Cómo se atrevían a dormirse en horas de trabajo!

—Bu-buenos días… ¡tardes! señor España — se corrigió uno de los marineros al darse cuenta que ya era muy tarde y que su jefe los había encontrado durmiendo.

—¡Cierto! Ya es muy tarde y ya es hora de que Nueva España, MI QUERIDO HERMANITO, se baje del barco ¿no lo creen? — más que una pregunta hacia ellos era una pregunta retórica, los marineros automáticamente sintieron un temblor recorrer su cuerpo de pies a cabeza al ver la malvada sonrisa del español —y bien, ¿dónde está?

Como si estuvieran en una película en cámara lenta los marinos, que ya se abrazaban mutuamente en un vano intento de protegerse, voltearon a ver en dirección hacia el barco. En el mismo instante en que vieron el muelle vacío desearon morirse, el 'adorado hermanito' de su jefe y el barco no estaban ahí… de seguro la horca los esperaría o inclusive algo peor (…y así fue como la idea de varias torturas de la 'Santa Inquisición' surgieron).

Mientras que los pobres marineros suplicaban por su vida buscando en todos lados al pequeño Nueva España, éste se encontraba feliz de la vida navegando por aguas desconocidas muy despreocupado puesto que tenía mucha comida y no sabía lo tan enorme que son los océanos y los peligros que albergan.

—Capitán Kirlkland, hay algo que usted tiene que ver, acompáñeme a la cubierta— le dijo un pirata de aspecto bastante feo a su Capitán Arthur Kirkland, el Gran Inglaterra.

—Estoy ocupado— le contesto Arthur con un tono de voz que no dejaba lugar a replicas.

—Señor, de verdad tiene que ver esto— el pirata le respondió con firmeza, hubiera deseado no haberlo hecho cuando su capitán le dirigió una mirada que de ser posible lo hubiera matado al instante.

—Por tu bien espero que sea importante.

—Le aseguro que se llevara una gran sorpresa, capitán.

El pirata lo condujo hasta la cubierta y le dio un catalejo, acto seguido con una enorme sonrisa que dibujaba maldad en su rostro, señalo un pequeño objeto que se veía a lo lejos.

—Es un barco con bandera española en nuestras aguas, capitán.

—Cierto, ¿En qué demonios estará pensando ese estúpido de España?, esto sin duda es un suicidio— Arthur no pudo evitar sonreír macabramente al igual que su subordinado al imaginarse las riquezas que sacaría de ese barco y de lo mucho que haría sufrir al español.

—¿Lo atacamos capitán? — preguntó el pirata deseoso de escuchar un 'sí' por respuesta.

—Por supuesto, sólo esperen a que se acerque lo suficiente para que los cañones no fallen, no quiero desperdiciar mis municiones con alguien tan insignificante como él.

—… ¿Capitán? — los interrumpió de sus risas malvadas un aprendiz de pirata.

—¿Qué quieres Smith?—Inglaterra respondió con fastidio.

—Éste… el barco… el barco en realidad es un barquito y está gusto enfrente de nosotros, capitán.

Los dos piratas dejaron de reír al instante y perplejos vieron como un pequeño barquito con un niño que no paraba de saludarles y gritarles pasaba al lado suyo como si nada.

—¿Capitán?... ¿Qué hacemos? — le preguntó Smith mientras los tres seguían con la mirada al pequeño barco.

—Pues… hay que capturarlo… supongo— Arthur quitó la mirada del pequeño barco y vio a sus subordinados que tenían una cara de horror, ¿un niño en el barco?, ¡eso jamás! —¡Es una orden! ¡Llévenlo a mi camarote cuanto antes!

A los piratas no les quedo de otra más que obedecer. Increíblemente el niño no hizo ninguna objeción, es más, él solito se subió al barco pirata y fue hacia el camarote saludando felizmente al montón de desconocidas que lo miraban con ganas de matarlo.

—Capitán, aquí está su pedido— dijo un pirata mientras empujaba al niño para que entrara en el camarote y retirándose en seguida cerrando la puerta tras de él.

—Hola, ¿Cómo te llamas?, ¿Eres el capitán?, ¡Tienes el cabello amarillo y unas enormes cejas! Qué raro… ¿estás enfermo?... — preguntaba animosamente el pequeño de piel morena.

Arthur ya tenía un tic en el ojo de sólo escucharlo ¡¿Es que nunca se callaba?! ¿Al caso no tenía que respirar?, apenas llevaba ahí unos cuantos segundos y ya deseaba aventarlo a los tiburones; pero tenía que aguantarse, una oportunidad así no podía desperdiciarla, sea quien fuese ese niño de seguro España pagaría muy bien por su rescate.

—¡¿Cómo llamas, mocoso?! — le interrumpió gritándole lo más fuerte que pudo para que el pequeño preguntón le contestara cuanto antes.

—Soy Nueva España ¿y tú?

Arthur no podía creer lo que escuchaba, definitivamente ese niño era importante para Antonio y podía sacarle mucho provecho de esta situación. Ahora comprendía porque ese pequeño dolor de cabeza llamado Nueva España tenía una sonrisa que lo irritaba.

—¿Nueva España? Que interesante, eres algo de Antonio ¿no es así?

—Obvio— le contesto sin temor Nueva España.

—Me refiero a qué eres de él— Arthur cada vez más hacia un esfuerzo sobrehumano para no ahorcar a 'su carta de triunfo'.

—Soy su hermanito, una de sus… ¿cómo nos dice?… una de sus colonias… ¿o era un 'Vil-Renato'? — decía Nueva España tratando de recordar ese nombre raro que su hermano le había dado.

Todo el coraje que tenia Arthur se esfumo, no era sólo un niño el que tenía en frente de él, era nada más y nada menos que una colonia.

—Y dime pequeño, ¿dónde está tu casa? — le dijo tratando de sonar lo más amigable posible mientras le acercaba el mejor de sus mapas.

—Aquí — el niño apunto con su dedito el lugar en donde se encontraba su casa.

—¿Qué tan grande es tu casa? —preguntó Arthur al instante cruzándose de brazos esperando que el niño por lo menos tuviera un territorio 'decente'.

El pirata nunca antes había sentido tantas emociones juntas. Nueva España tomó un marcador que estaba cerca y comenzó a colorear el mapa. El coraje que sintió al ver su adorado mapa rallado rápidamente se convirtió en una enorme felicidad, ese pequeño 'dolor de cabeza' estaba pintando los territorios que se encontraban justo al lado de su hermanito Alfred. Su felicidad se convirtió en sorpresa y esa sorpresa en una especie de pavor (quizás casi admiración) al ver que el niño no paraba de colorear, ¡¿Qué demonios?! ¡El territorio que ese niño llegaba hasta las hermosas tierras del centro del continente!, pero eso no paraba ahí, el niño coloreo las pequeñas islas que se encontraban enfrente de su gran pedazo de tierra y tras hacer una pequeña pausa como si recordara algo, coloreo unas cuantas islas más que se encontraban en Asia.

—Creo que son todos los que están a mi cargo… aún no me has dicho cómo te llamas— Nueva España sonrió por lo bajo al ver la cara de tonto que tenia Inglaterra mientras veía el mapa, de seguro su coloreado era tan perfecto que incluso a él lo sorprendía.

—Me llamo Inglaterra, y soy igual que tú— le contesto aún con la sorpresa saliendo de su voz. Eso era tener muy buena suerte, tenía a su merced uno de los más grandes territorios de España y no tuvo que hacer nada más que subirlo al barco.

—Oye, tengo hambre, ¿me das de comer?

—¡Claro!— el instinto maternal de Inglaterra comenzaba a surgir, tenía que agradarle al niño así que de inmediato le acerco unos panecillos que tenía ahí mismo – toma, saben muy bien los hice yo mismo.

El inocente niño tomó uno de los panes y gustoso lo probó. Rápidamente su cara de felicidad se convirtió en una verde con los cachetes inflados, ¡eso sabía horrible!, de no ser porque el rubio lo miro con una tierna sonrisa sin duda lo hubiera escupido echándole la culpa a un mareo por estar en alta mar. En un descuido de Arthur, Nueva España guardo el resto de los panecillos entre sus ropas.

—Ya termine, ¿puedo salir a jugar a los piratas?

—Pues… sí… ¿Por qué no? — Arthur lo condujo hasta donde estaban los piratas a quienes con seriedad les dijo— ¡Escuchen bien todos! Este niño dentro de poco será mi hermanito así que trátenlo bien y pobre de aquel que se atreva a hacerle llorar ¿entendido?

—Sí, capitán— contestaron todos al unisonó ante el mandato de su superior.

Apenas habían pasado unos cuantos minutos cuando ya todos querían tirar al pequeño por la borda hacia los tiburones. Nueva España no paraba de hacer preguntas tontas y de correr como desquiciado, por eso todos los piratas prácticamente se lo aventaban los unos a los otros como si se tratara de una bomba a punto de estallar (… y así fue como se jugó la primer 'papa caliente' de la historia).

—Señor pirata, ¿cómo le hacen para no perderse cuando navegan? —preguntó el moreno.

—Nos guiamos con una brújula – le contesto con fastidio un pirata poco amigable al cual le tocaba ser molestado en ese momento.

—¡Ohh!, ¿con brujas?, que raro… ¿y no le dan miedo señor pirata?

—Dije que con BRÚ-JU-LAS y no, a ningún hombre bien macho le dan miedo las brujas— contesto el pirata contando mentalmente hasta diez (por si alguien se lo preguntaba, así fue como el 'machismo mexicano' comenzó).

—¡Ohh! Y cómo…

—Es esa cosa que está en mesa de allá y sí sirve, no en balde mi tatarabuelo el mejor de todos los piratas, lo hizo con orgullo para el señor Inglaterra— le interrumpió el pirata tratando de anticiparse a las preguntas del pequeño.

—¡Ohh! ¿Pero qué pasaría si no tuvieran esa 'burbuja'?

—Nos guiaríamos con las estrellas del cielo.

—¡Que bien!, creí que ya estaríamos perdidos… pero aún no es de noche, de seguro ya ha de faltar poco.

—¿Por-por qué lo dices? —el pirata vio con horror como un pequeño dedito apuntaba hacia una brújula que estaba hecha cachitos.

—¡Nueva España!, ya casi es hora de dormir, ven conmigo te llevaré a tu habitación— le dijo Smith entre risas nerviosas al 'futuro hermanito de Inglaterra', sin pensarlo ni un segundo más arrastró al pequeño lejos de ahí antes de que el pirata pusiera sus enormes manos sobre su pequeño cuello.

Los reclamos que escuchaba Inglaterra por parte de sus subordinados eran demasiados, apenas había pasado un día el pequeño a bordo de su nave y ya había hecho destrozos incalculables tales como objetos rotos, cañones disparados 'misteriosamente', velas con hoyos curiosamente similares a panecillos e incluso había traumado a todos los tripulantes, tanto que si llevara a cada uno al psicólogo se gastaría todo el dinero de su imperio… y así fue como las terapias grupales surgieron (¿Qué? Son más baratas). Así que por el bien de su tripulación y a la larga su propio bien, Arthur decidió que lo mejor sería regresar al pequeño, pero claro tomaría ventaja de eso.

—Gracias por encargarte de él Smith— le dijo a su aprendiz con una genuina gratitud mientras entraba a la habitación en la que se encontraba Smith y un arropado Nueva España— ¿cómo es que puedes soportarlo?

—Me recuerda mucho a mi pequeña hija, capitán. Me gustaría que algún día pudiera conocerla, ella es un amor.

—Eso me encantaría. Salgamos de aquí hay que dejarlo dormir.

—Señor Kirkland, señor Smith… no tengo sueño, ¿me cuentan una historia para dormir?

Los dos piratas que estaban a punto de salir de la habitación brincaron del susto, parecía que a ese niño nunca se le acababa la batería. El resto de los curiosos piratas se asomaron 'discretamente' para ver qué es lo que iba a ser su capitán, fue entonces cuando al gran Arthur Kirkland se le ocurrió contarle una de esas tantas historias que siempre dejaban temblando de miedo a Alfred. Tratando de sonar lo más tétrico posible contó su historia, cuando terminó su cuento le sorprendió ver que Nueva España estaba como si nada pasara.

—¿Qué no te dio miedo? — le pregunto Smith estupefacto ante la actitud del niño.

—No, ¿tenía que darme miedo?, me recordó a una historia que me conto mi gente, ¿se las cuento?... verán, un día…

La pequeña colonia comenzó a contar una historia acerca de una mujer muy hermosa y sus hijos los cuales había ahogado por despecho, tan entretenida era la historia que los demás piratas ya estaban adentro de la habitación escuchando con atención al pequeño.

—… y desde entonces esa mujer se aparece en aquellos lugares en donde hay agua, vestida de blanco y arrastrando unas interminables cadenas gritando "¡Ahhh mis hijos!"

Nueva España grito la última frase con tanta fuerza que incluso uno de los piratas salió corriendo a punto de llorar. Arthur, por su parte, estaba realmente sorprendido por lo que había escuchado, ahora comprendía porque nadie quería ni tener cerca al pequeño.

—¡Ya duérmete!, mañana te llevo con tu hermano así que por lo que más quieras ¡duérmete!

Arthur Kirkland siempre cumplía sus promesas, y esta vez no sería la excepción, sin perder un solo segundo esa misma noche había dado la orden de dirigir el barco hacia las tierras del español, ya no le importaba tener ganancias, sólo quería regresar al pequeño cuanto antes. No le sorprendió ver que todos sus subordinados obedecieron rápidamente y sin reclamar.

—¿Smith? — le llamó a su aprendiz mientras veía como el resto de su tripulación dirigía la nave hacia su nuevo curso.

—¿Sí, capitán? — le contesto el susodicho mientras dejaba de hacer momentáneamente sus deberes.

—Ya no quiero conocer a tu hija.

—Lo comprendo señor – contesto Smith con enormes cascadas de lágrimas saliendo de sus ojos ¿qué culpa tenía su hijita de las locuras de Nueva España?

Al otro día a primera hora el barco pirata ya estaba arribando en tierras españolas. Al enterarse de esto España, junto con un ejército, corrió al puerto en donde estaban los piratas para poder enfrentarlos; por supuesto que en la primer fila de su defensa (y sin protección) estaban tres pobres marineros dormilones temblando de miedo.

—¡España! Si me atacas te arrepentirás ¡Te lo prometo! — le gritaba Arthur desde su barco – te traje algo que de seguro extrañabas.

Los piratas le mostraron a Antonio el pequeño, alzandolo como si de un trofeo se tratase.

—¡¡Nueva Yo!! — grito España a punto de reventarle los tímpanos a su segundo al mando que estaba justo enfrente de él — ¡Regrésame mi mini-yo!

—No te preocupes, es todo tuyo — contestó Arthur dando la orden de soltarlo, los piratas gustosos lo soltaron y en seguida cortaron la soga del barquito que estaba amarrado a su barco pirata.

—Luego me pondré en contacto contigo para la recompensa… ¡que no se te olvide que me debes una, idiota!

A penas terminó de decir eso, el barco levanto anclas y comenzó a marcharse. A España le sorprendió ver que el pequeño se despedía de todos con una enorme sonrisa, aún con más sorpresa Arthur vio que sus piratas se despedían del pequeño casi con lágrimas en los ojos (a excepción de Smith que sí estaba llorando). ¡Piratas!, ¿quién los entiende?, primero quejándose del pequeño y ahora llorando porque lo dejan atrás… bueno, tenía que admitir que ahora el barco se veía algo triste, pero ¡no era para tanto!, si alguien tenía algo porque llorar sin duda era él por las enormes y hermosas tierras que acababa de regresar a España, al recordarlo Arthur entonces sí comenzó a llorar.

—No llore capitán, usted tiene un hermanito y puede traerlo cuando quiera— le dijo Smith mientras le daba palmaditas en la espalda.

Al escucharlo todos los piratas, incluido Arthur, lo miraron de una forma poco agradable.

—… o si quiere no, estamos mejor así… por cierto, Nueva España me dijo que le diera esto y que le dijera que no era como el que usted tenía pero aun así quería dárselo.

Smith le dio a su capitán una hoja de papel. Arthur no pudo evitar sonreír cuando vio lo que tenía en sus manos, era un mapa dibujado por Nueva España en donde señalaba con dibujos de ellos dos los territorios pertenecientes a cada uno, no hacía falta saber mucho del idioma español para darse cuenta lo que en letras poco rotuladas decía.

"'_¿cuándo me visitas?"._

FIN.

… sí, adivinaron, así fue como la piratería surgió en México, perdón, en la Nueva España.

* * *

**¿Omake?**

España sintió un gran alivio cuando tuvo a su hermanito completo y feliz en sus brazos. Nunca más volvería a dejar que se subiera a un barco, ¡jamás!

—España, ¿estamos en tu casa?, ¿cuándo regresamos a la mía? Ya extraño a mis primos.

Ok, quizás sí tendría que dejarlo volver a subirse a un barco, pero esta vez él también iría así que nada podía salir mal… si tan sólo Antonio se enterara del por qué los piratas regresaron a Nueva España, sin duda amarraría el barquito a su gran nave (con las cadenas más fuertes que existieran en toda España), pondría al niño ahí y le aventaría comida de vez en cuando para que no se quejara; pero claro, eso no es algo que un buen hermano mayor haría… o por lo menos algo que quisiera hacer.

* * *

Creo que este fic quedo bastante largo, espero les haya gustado, que no hayan terminado odiando al hiperactivo de Nueva España y que no hayan colapsado a mitad del texto jejejejeje. Aprovecho para agradecer a las lindas personitas que me dejaron review en mi anterior historia(esto del es mucha ciencia para mi, gomen ToT). En fin, hagan feliz a un pirata (...a Nueva España y de paso a mí) dejando un review... ¿sí? o si no un niño los perseguira haciendoles preguntas interminables jejejejeje.


End file.
